


Waking Up

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy likes waking up with Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 520 Day. Teensy bit belated cause I failed to finish before midnight. Oopsies.

This, Roy mused, was the best way to wake up. Tangled up in the sheets, curled around the person at his side. Early morning sun glinting off the metal arm resting limply on his hip, the scent that was completely and solely _Ed's_ filling his nose.

Ed's hair tickled his cheek as he breathed and he smiled into his lover's neck. He could endure it for now. Untangling his arm would only rouse Ed, and watching him sleep was one of the best things about sharing a bed with him. Lying next to him naked, chest moving slowly as he slept, his face—a whirlwind of emotion in his waking hours, so peaceful and relaxed...

The fingers draped over his hip twitched, and moments later that tanned chest expanded in a deep waking breath. The hair moved off of Roy's cheek as Ed turned to look at him, eyes slotted and full of dreamy wakingness.

“Morning.” Roy's voice was low and husky from sleep, and he smiled and pressed his lips to Ed's collarbone. He could feel the deep rumble from Ed's chest as he responded with a satisfied sound.

“What time is it?”

“It's after six, I believe.”

A groan. “It's too early. Why did you have to schedule a meeting for seven? You could pick any other time, but—”

Roy's lips quickly moved to cover his, effectively cutting him off. Pulling away, he whispered, “You need a shower.”

Ed snorted before nipping at his lip. “We both need showers. You can go first if you want, we don't have time for anything else.”

Roy smirked, pulling him closer. “Or we could cut time and shower together,” he suggested with an eyebrow waggle.

Ed smirked and untangled himself from Roy and the sheet barely covering his waist. “I'll go start the coffee, you get the shower started.”

“Now you're awake,” Roy laughed. “I thought it was too early?”

Ed didn't turn as he pulled on his boxers and made his way to the door. “Shut up. You're the one who scheduled the damn meeting. You better be up by the time I get back, I don't want to wait on the hot water, lazy bastard.”

Roy smiled and pulled himself out of bed, wandering toward the bathroom as his lover ambled out into the hallway and out of sight.

Yeah, he wouldn't give this up for the world.


End file.
